The Supernova
by Benny T. Butcher
Summary: A newly outfitted sith ship ventures into its first battle. But before it is able to test fire its new weapon a wormhole appears, sucking them to another galaxy. Here Darth Xenith and his crew face opponents far worse than anything they have seen before. But not only do they attempt to survive in this unforgiving galaxy, they attempt to thrive.


Chapter 1: The Ship

The ship was brand new. Built using his designs, his scientists, his materials, on his base. It was his Ship. She was the newest capital ship and nearly indestructible, euipped with the best shields available. It was a Harrower-Class Dreadnaught built with a Silencer cannon and a .5 hyperdrive. Not only that but it also used the same dark objects that the _Cosair_ used, giving it the power to utilize stars. Its main turrets were a more powerful variation of the turbolasers, and as part of the ships main functions it carried two constructable temporary field bases, meant to be used after taking a planet. She was the most expensive capital ship to be created yet, and She was his. And now it was time to name Her. 'Hmm… it needs to be something intimidating,' he thought as he stood in the hangar, staring up at his beautiful ship. 'Something like…' "The _Terminator_. No, no that won't do." The second part came out of his mouth as quiet mutterings. "How about… no… yes… yes…" Here he grew louder, shouting it out to the crew whose job was to paint the name onto the ship, "The _Supernova_!"

**LB**

Now, here they were. Standing on the Galaxy's newest ship. With a perfect pureblood crew and housing a legion of pureblood Sith. He didn't trust anyone that could even possibly be disloyal to run his new ship. Therefore he made sure that everyone on the _Supernova_ was of the pure race. The crew consisted of 2,400 pureblood Sith unskilled in the Force. The troops that the dreadnaught carried were 7,252 Massassi warriors(1) wielding Sith blades(2), and 47 trained sith of varying skills. *AN: This is standard for a harrower-class*

The _Supernova_ was far off and out of sight, charging up its Silencer cannon, planning to test fire the main weapon on an unsuspecting Republic fleet. It was on the outer reaches of the galaxy and had been sent as a scout for the sector.

He stood on the command deck of the ship, looking at the oblivious fleet, imagining what it would feel like in the force as the Silencer tore through it. "Lieutenant, is the weapon ready yet?" He asked the question conversationally, throwing it over his shoulder, though his deep voice made it hard for it to really sound conversational, while not taking his eyes off the cluster of ships.

The dark red skinned Lieutenant's feminine voice was professional and strong, and it reached the Sith Lord easily from the seat that was placed several feat lower than the bridge, "98 percent… 99 percent… Ready now my lord."

"Hmm, good… Ready… fi…" The order trailed off as a large blue and purple tubular... thing opened up. It swirled and pulsated around an area of absolute blackness. It was huge and took up the entire view from the deck, big enough to swallow the ship easily. A look of wonder crossed his features, "What in the Force is that?" The amazement in his voice was beaten only by the curiosity. The tech. officers and command deck crew were anxiously looking at the scanner to see what came up.

"My lord," The rushed voice came from one of the head scientists, Ashajen, on deck, "I believe that it's a"- And the ship disappeared, no trace that it and the giant portal had ever been there.

**LB**

The star lay undisturbed. It had no planets, or comets, or asteroids to revolve around it and thus continued to turn in its own lonely part of space. And, suddenly breaking its millenia-old solitude, it was no longer alone. A Ship had appeared. And it didn't appear quietly; no it appeared with fanfare of blue and purple lights and noise enough to deafen the poor stars proverbial ears.

"…Wormhole." The noise was slight and the only one to break the otherwise absolute silence that now filled the previously very noisy deck. Before the _Supernova _had been parked in front of a beautiful planet with three gray and brown moons circling it. Now, rather unexpectedly, it was in front of a large orange star.

The first noise to break the silence that must have lasted only a few seconds was the great sith lord's deep voice, "it appears that it was indeed a wormhole, though it makes no difference what it was, I want everyone here to start figuring out where in the galaxy we are. I'll be in my chambers meditating, no one is to disturb me no matter what unless we are being attacked. Until I am finished, I leave Lieutenant Shasska in charge." With that he stalked off the bridge, barely containing his anger at the test fire being ruined.

**LB**

Visions swam before his eyes. They told of an entirely new galaxy. A race of tall, fair skinned beings with pointy ears and beautifully crafted armor and architecture was The first thing he saw in the vision. After that an army of warriors, clad in tough looking red armor, passed by. Next was a huge fleet of blue and gold ships, and giant human warriors in heavy armor battling large green creatures. The green creatures were savage and seemed to be endless. They tore apart their enemies and used crude machinery to aid them, though the human giants seemed at no less of a disadvantage as they used odd rocket propelled, giant, projectile ammunition and odd moving swords. Lastly was a man on a high throne. His body appeared to be a skeleton covered in machinery and robotic parts. This man radiated power and a sort of holiness. Below him people were bowing and praying. The Sith Lord guesed that these people worshipped him as a god.

The visions seemed to change slightly then. The force showed to him four humongous monsters Each passing after the other. One was extremely fat and colored a sickly green. It was covered with boils and appeared to be decomposing; it was absently tending to a large, corroded cauldron. The next being was seated in a high throne. It had many twisted horns protruding form its head and was covered in blood stained armor, next to him lay a large, ornate war ax. The third being was a female. She stood, near naked, within a chamber filled with gold. She had long hair, and dozens of piercings and tattoos that adorned her body. Two scimitars were belted to her waist. Lastly was a tall, narrow male, with a narrow, almost birdlike face, clad in thick armor and carrying, in one hand a book, and in the other a stylized spear. His helmet was on the floor next him, bearing larger ram horns that twisted back. For all of their differences they each had two things in common. Each being radiated power as much as the Gold-Clad god, maybe more, and they were all staring at him intently, smiles or smirks plastered on their faces. The blood soaked one with horns spoke, "Welcome newcomer, I'm so glad for the new blood in our galaxy." With that he swung his ax and the Sith lord was abruptly and violently broken out of his trance.

For a while, perhaps hours, the red skinned pureblood just sat there, cross-legged on the floor of his meditation room, contemplating. Suddenly a wide, mischievous smile grew on his face. "Hmm, it appears that the force has decided that a new galaxy shall feel that power of the sith." Here he stood, muttering to himself, and started to pace. "If we are able to establish a foothold here we may be able to build a civilization here. Maybe one even that is only made of the purest blood, as King Adas intended.

"But the natural inhabitants will be hard to overcome… hmm… We will need to stay secret for as long as possible. The ones that appeared towards the end of the vision, they will be dangerous if they could see me through my own force vision and even interrupt it. Hmm, I sense that my journey will not be easy. No, We will struggle for whatever we gain. But that is the sith way. No, here we will create an empire of only the strongest sith. It **will** be difficult, very difficult, but I know that we can build a great empire here, one that will not squabble over petty politics, with me at its head!"

By the end he was shouting. He stopped and looked around. He would need to break that habit, he thought to himself, appearing insane would not do for the new emperor of the sith. Hmm… Emperor of the Sith, Emperor Xenith (_Zenith_). He liked the sound of that.

**1. Massassi warriors- A subspecies of sith (possibly even Sithspawn) created by the original Sith species to use as warriors. They became the entirety of the warrior class inside their culture.**

**2. Sith blades- metal blades made by integrating the dark side into the metal while they are being forged, and have sith runes carved onto them.**

**Everything else can be looked up on wookiepedia.**

**So how did you like it? PLEASE comment. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or are just giving ideas for the future. Even flames are welcome, though constructive criticism is the most appreciated. I'm going to try to make this story nice and long, though updates will probably be extremely slow for a while as I am busy with both school and sports, and of course reading more fan fiction. Hope you liked it!**

** - B. T. Butcher**

**P.S. Other chapters WILL be longer. This was just an intro.**

**P.P.S. I don't know a whole lot about War-hammer, though I do know enough to talk about it in length and I do have a friend whose an expert on the subject, so if you guys catch anything that is wrong or doesn't fit please tell me.**


End file.
